Computer systems exist that include a plurality of panoramic images geo-coded to locations on a map. To navigate between neighboring panoramic images, the user may select a button on a map and a new neighboring panoramic image may be loaded and displayed. Although this technique has benefits, jumping from one image to the next image can be distracting to a user. Accordingly, new navigation methods and systems are needed.